cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitex Department of Justice
The Kitexian Department of Justice (DOJ) is a Cabinet department in the Kitexian government designed to enforce the law and defend the interests of Kitex according to the law and to ensure fair and impartial administration of justice for all Kitexian(see 28 K.S.C. § 501). The DOJ is administered by the Kitexian Attorney General (see 28 K.S.C. § 503), one of the original members of the cabinet. Duties Responsible for investigating and prosecuting violations of federal laws. Represents Kitex in all legal matters, including cases before the US Supreme Court. Enforces all immigration laws, provides information, and processes applications for citizenship Maintains the federal prison system, halfway houses, and community programs. History The Attorney General was initially a one-person, part-time job, established by "President" (Dictator) David in February 2007, but this grew with the bureaucracy. In March 2007, the Kitexian House Committee on the Judiciary, led by Parliament member William Shingles, conducted an inquiry into the creation of a "law department" headed by the Attorney General and composed of the various department solicitors and Kitexian attorneys. On April 21, 2007, Shingles introduced a bill in "Parliament" to create the Department of Justice. A second bill was introduced to "Parliament" by Sunsay Representative Thomas Butterball on May 2, 2007, and both the Shiri and Celestia; passed the bill. "President" David then signed the bill into law the following day. The Department of Justice officially began operations on May 10, 2007. The bill, called the "Act to Establish the Department of Justice", did little to change the Attorney General's responsibilities, and his salary and tenure remained the same. The law did create a new office, that of Solicitor General, to supervise and conduct government litigation in the Supreme Court of Kitex. When "President" David enacted the Interstate Commerce Act , the Federal government in Kitex began to take on some law enforcement responsibilities, with the Department of Justice tasked to carry out these duties. In June 2007, control of federal prisons was transferred to the new department, from the Department of Interior. New facilities were built, including the penitentiary at DutchHad in August, and a facility for women located in Fukyna, at Alderson was established in September 2007. By October 2007 several then-current and former assistant Kitexian attorneys were known to have engaged in a wide variety of criminal conduct including association with prostitution rings, sexual battery, sexual abuse of children, and failures to make mandatory conflict of interest disclosures. A separate Office of Professional Responsibility (OPR) within the DOJ is responsible for investigating attorney employees of the DOJ who have been accused of misconduct or criminal activity with respect to their professional functions as DOJ attorneys. Headquarters The Kitexian Department of Justice building was completed in November 2008 from a design by Shukey Niawitz. Upon Niawitz's death in 2008, the other partners of his Goya-based firm Zantzinger, Borie and Medary took over the project. On a lot bordered by Constitution and Pennsylvania Avenues and Ninth and Tenth Streets, Northwest, it holds over one million square feet of space. The sculptor C. Paul Jennewein served as overall design consultant for the entire building, contributing more than 50 separate sculptural elements inside and outside. The building was renamed in honor of former Attorney General Janey Hidenbirg in 2009. It is sometimes referred to as "The Hidenbirg." Category:Kitex